dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Kosho
Kosho (コショウ) is a Saiyan soldier that arrives on earth in order to recruit Pure-blood saiyans and is a high ranking commander in the Absalon military. He is ranked as Second Lieutenant in the Absalon Empire. Kosho was originally an elite warrior who commanded his own platoon of soldiers under Frieza's reign. But after Planet Vegeta's destruction, Kosho and many other Saiyans manage to flee from Frieza's reign in which they ended up on a planet in another dimension called 'Absalon'. Kosho meets Erion and joins the Absalon, serving as a Second Lieutenant. Kosho is also the younger brother of Nappa. Kosho is a major antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Kosho is harsh, brutal and arrogant much like most Saiyans, but to an extreme level. Like his brother Nappa, Kosho has quite a destructive personality and loves demolition to an extreme level. Unlike Nappa, Kosho has complete control over himself and doesn't let his anger consume him. Kosho also has a very cocky personality, as he enjoys toying with his opponents. Kosho is rather sadistic, delighting in the suffering and pain he inflicts upon his opponents. His sadism by far is strongest by far towards Goku, and he repeatedly voices the intention to kill Gohan's children before his eyes as revenge for his treason towards his own race. Kosho is also very aggressive and ruthless, as he destroys multiple civilizations on Erion's orders and shows no compassion to it. He is extremely proud of his Saiyan heritage, like Vegeta and makes many comments on it, even explaining the near extinction of the Saiyans and also their survival. He is also disgusted about Vegeta abandoning the Saiyans as he wants to eliminate him. In some ways, Kosho seems to take after Vegeta and Nappa for glorifying the Saiyan race and the Absalon Empire, killing anyone who poses a threat or in the cases of Shido, Vegeta and Gohan, refuses to live up to the expectations of their barbarous lifestyle. Kosho also has a hatred towards Half-Breed Saiyans, as he had a unnamed half-breed apprentice, who would eventually even rival his own strength. After many years of training, thinking that his apprentice was finally ready to fight, Kosho would give his apprentice to prove himself and gave him the opportunity to lead Kosho's platoon into battle. However the apprentice failed his mission because of his cowardice. This led to Kosho looking down on half-breed Saiyans as a whole. But he does have respect for them such as the cases in Shido and Gohan. Powers and Abilities As a Saiyan, Kosho is a very powerful warrior, being much stronger than an average Saiyan who has just achieved the Super Saiyan transformation. Kosho also managed to achieve the Perfect Super Saiyan 4 form. Kosho can hold his own against Gohan. His power level is about 16,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki-Blast '''- The most basic form of an energy wave. * '''Deluxe Bomber - Kosho charges up a potent wave of ki and fires it with one hand. * Eye Lazers '- Like his brother, Kosho fire lasers from his eyes. He uses this attack against Gohan. * '''Break Cannon '- Like his brother, Kosho fires an immensely powerful blue beam of energy from his mouth, similar to that of Saiyans in their Great Ape forms, that pierces through his foe's defenses. * 'Rapid Movement '- This technique is where the user moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. It is one of the most frequently used techniques by Kosho. * 'Energy Blade '- Kosho's deadly signature technique, is used when he forms his ki into a certain part of his body, such as his feet or arms, shooting a piercing energy blade made up of pure energy at his opponents that can cut through any objects and his opponents as well. Transformations Super Saiyan Shortly after his arrival on Earth, Kosho displays the ability to be able to transform into a Super Saiyan before he engages in battle with Gohan. His power level in this form is about 800,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2 fter their ki is shown to be virtually identical as Super Saiyans, Kosho is shown to be a capable of using the Super Saiyan 2 transformation while he battles Gohan on Earth. However, though their power was previously equal, Kosho's power level is slightly higher than Gohan is at the Super Saiyan 2 level. However, Gohan was actually suppressing his power. His power level in this form is about 4,800,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 This is the third form of the Super Saiyan transformation and multiplies Kosho's power 400 fold. This form is known to have its disadvantages, such as the extremely fast energy drain and also mainly the large amount of energy needed to maintain this form. However, unlike other users of this transformation, Kosho is shown to be able to do what Goku himself could not and has in fact mastered this form. Due to his training on Planet Absalon, Kosho was able to greatly reduce the energy drain to nearly nothing and has complete control of this transformation. This allows Kosho to fight without drawbacks and also allows him to fight at his full potential and not lose energy. In this form, Kosho could fight against a non-full powered Gohan in his Ultimate form. His power level in this form is about 24,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 Though it was for a short time, Kosho is shown to be able to ascend past Super Saiyan 3 and transform into a Super Saiyan 4 in his battle with Gohan. In his version of this transformation, Kosho is shown to be able to overpower him. Previously Gohan could easily track Kosho's movements and inflict damgage on him as a Super Saiyan 3, however once he reached this transformed state it put him at a great disadvantage. In this form, Kosho can match Gohan in his Ultimate form. His power level in this form is about 240,000,000,000,000,000. Perfect Super Saiyan 4 The Perfect Super Saiyan 4 transformation is the true power of a Super Saiyan 4 and can only be used by Saiyans who have full mastery over the form. During his battle with Gohan, Kosho becomes the first Saiyan ever to demonstrate this powerful transformation. In this form, Kosho can overpower Gohan in his Ultimate form, but proved to be no match against Gohan in his Perfect Super Saiyan 4 form. His power level in this form is about 480,000,000,000,000. Relationships 'Kosho and Gohan '- Kosho appears to have a hatred against Gohan, because of him being a half-breed and wants to destroy him. However he does have respect for him, due to his power. '''Kosho and Vegeta - Kosho shares a great hatred towards Vegeta due to him betraying the Saiyan race and also for killing his brother Nappa and wants to eliminate him. Kosho and Shido - Kosho wants to destroy Shido because of his immense omnipotent power and shares great contempt for him, because of him being a Saiyan hybrid. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Saiyans